Blood Sword
by Lady Midii
Summary: Kyo é temido por todos, até mesmo por seus subordinados. Mas repentinamente ele decide brincar com alguém que encontra no meio dos escombros que ele mesmo criou. Dir en Grey - KyoxShinya Darkfic
1. Chapter 1

DeG não me pertence, o que é uma pena. -q  
Fic postada pela primeira vez aqui no , depois da minha conta no Nyah parar de funfar. Aos leitores que me conheciam aqui...Voltei, povo! 3  
Só que agora com fics de jrock. ;-;

_Blood Sword – Capitulo 1_

* * *

Fogo. Aquele lugar parecia o próprio inferno. Pessoas desesperadas, gritos e sangue espalhado por cada centímetro daquele vilarejo. Aquela era a situação de uma pequena vila ao norte do Japão. Um grupo de saqueadores estava pelas redondezas e mesmo com todos os avisos, o despreparo da pouquíssima população agrícola ocasionou uma verdadeira chacina. Uma mulher procurava seu filho, um jovem garoto que se escondera em algum lugar, ao comando da mãe. Ela não suportou o caminho até a própria casa, sendo poupada de ver seu filho sem vida escondido no futon. Uma criança de apenas cinco anos de idade. O terror se espalhava, enquanto os saqueadores riam e expandiam o fogo com suas tochas.

O líder deles apenas observava, em nenhum momento havia empunhado sua espada, ele estava alí apenas para ver. Sentir os olhos medíocres das pessoas ao pedir por misericórdia a cada novo corte fundo feito pelas escapadas. Kyo estava alí para assistir, como um telespectador via uma peça com tamanho gosto. A única regra: Não deixar ninguém vivo. Em todos os vilarejos, ninguém nunca sobrevivera, a fama que tinham era apenas por viajantes, que ao passar em uma vila destruída, alertava as demais. Nunca funcionou. O fogo sempre era mais bonito à noite, e ainda que os camponeses tivessem a bravura de lutar para defender suas mulheres e crianças, eram os primeiros a serem mortos. Mulheres eram estupradas na frente de seus filhos, ou obrigadas a fazer barbaridades das quais, iriam preferir muito mais estarem mortas a realizar. Matar o próprio filho. Era uma brincadeira que feria a alma de qualquer humano, e da qual os companheiros de Kyo mais gostavam de fazer.

Naquele lugar não era diferente. A morte estava em cada canto. Não tinha como se esconder, nem fugir para a floresta, todos eram atentos. Aquele era o último vilarejo na região norte do país, depois dele, iria ao sul. Deixar o rastro do inferno por todo aquele lugar impuro.

Kyo era imponente, os olhos passavam por todo o local já destruído montado em seu cavalo. Queria ver todos os corpos sem vida. Toda tentativa insana de escapar, fracassadas. Há quanto tempo fazia aquilo? Não sabia, mas era o suficiente para ter noção que já passara de um simples prazer para um vício. Vício de ver qualquer vida feliz ser destruída, como a sua foi. Mas naquela noite seus olhos lhe enganaram. Já havia reunido o bando, para voltarem ao seu esconderijo quando uma casa lhe chamou atenção. Aparentemente, era como as demais, envolvida pelo fogo. Mas sentiu, quase em sua pele, os olhos vivos de alguém. Empinou seu cavalo em direção à casa, esperando alguma movimentação. Nada.

- _Tragam-no pra mim._ -Os demais sequer se moveram, não entenderam a ordem, ou simplesmente, ignoraram o fato. Qualquer pessoa já estaria morta, consumida pelo fogo.- _AGORA!_

Mas ninguém seria louco o suficiente para desobedecer aquele homem. Dois de seus melhores capangas correram para chegar à casa, sem medo de se queimar, aquilo era fácil comparado o não comprimento da ordem, e vasculharam tudo que podia. Cada pequeno cômodo, e Kyo continuava inquieto, sem desviar o olhar momento sequer daquela casa. Vivo. Nada foi encontrado e a sanidade de seu líder foi questionada por alguns atrás dele. Ele escutou, mas ignorou por hora ao descer do cavalo.

- _Inúteis._ - Foi a única coisa que soltou ao entrar na casa, e finalmente desembainhar sua espada para cortar os homens ao meio. Não precisava mais deles se eram incapazes de encontrar simples olhos. Sua paciência havia estourado. Nunca demoraram tanto para encontrarem e matar alguém antes de saírem de uma vila. Mas finalmente os olhos se denunciaram. Uma pequena tosse, que poderia ser ignorada pelo barulho da madeira se queimando, não passou despercebida por si. Os olhos desceram, e onde seria um pequeno forno, próximo a uma parede já destruída, feito rusticamente, para tentar agilizar o preparo da comida, foi destruído por si, para encontrar aquele que se escondia. As mãos foram ao cabelo, que só notou ser longo depois de alguns segundos, e sua espada já estava quase na boca do estomago do garoto, quando parou. Ele parecia tão... Assustado. Indefeso. Sem ninguém para o proteger, que não foi a pena ou compaixão que segurou Tooru naquela hora. Foi a vontade súbita de fazer aqueles olhos se sentir ainda mais vazio. Corromper sua alma, até que ele estivesse morto por seus próprios atos.

Sem o menor cuidado, arrastou o menino, jogando-o no chão para alguém pegá-lo e colocar no cavalo, não seria ele quem levaria a carga.

- _Mexam-se._ - Com tamanha seriedade, sequer questionaram qualquer ordem. Kyo estava alterado, e se já havia matado seus companheiros dentro da casa, era perigoso não acatar. Recolheram o corpo magro que quase não respirava, e voltaram para o novamente no chão e o enforcou.

Continua.

* * *

Obrigado à todos que leram, deixem reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_Blood Sword – Capitulo 2_

Festa. Os homens bêbados, que cantavam alegres sequer pareciam os assassinos de horas antes. Entre uma floresta e outra, estava localizado o acampamento dos homens. Alí, todos reunidos, pareciam ser quase um esquadrão do exército, devido a quantidade de pessoas. Kyo selecionava quem iria consigo, nunca os mesmos rostos. Mas era um grupo fechado demais. E todas, sem exceção deviam lealdade ao seu líder. Tooru inspirava medo e respeito, mas principalmente este primeiro. E era também o único que não participava da festa.

Estava em sua cabana, limpando a espada qual precisou ser usada por fins tão pequenos. O sangue de seus capangas quase tirava a pureza daquela lâmina, feita por um artesão que morreu por sua mais bela espada. Sua obsessão por ela chegava ao limite da loucura. Pois ela quem manchou o sangue da própria casa. Era por causa do pequeno reflexo que tinha de seus olhos ao vê-la quando erguia. Lhe dava poder.

O corpo sujo, preso e imóvel do outro lado da cabana chamou sua atenção quando tossiu novamente. Ainda intoxicado com a fumaça. Havia desmaiado no caminho e preso quando chegaram. Kyo se levantou com o apoio da bainha e se aproximou. Queria ver seu novo brinquedo, seu animal de estimação. Ele ainda tossia quando viu a sombra de alguém atrás de si. E os olhos orientais se abriram o máximo que conseguiram ao virar um pouco a face, atrás de quem estava lhe observando. Medo. Pavor. Terror. Aqueles grandes olhos passavam tudo isso, de uma forma tão intensa e enlouquecedora, que desejou ver mais alguma coisa neles: Dor. Um chute certeiro na costela do garoto foi o suficiente para ele deixar sua voz passar em forma de grito. Deveria ter quebrado uma, ou duas costelas. Aquilo era dor o suficiente? Não.

O mesmo pé que o acertou se pressionou ao local machucado, e finalmente o corpo do outro começou a se mover em despespero para se soltar. Ninguém o ouviria e mesmo que ouvisse ninguém o ajudaria. Kyo tinha ainda mais poder. Um mais sádico. Apertou seu pé até ouvir novamente alguns ossos se estalarem e os olhos do garoto cheio d'água. Uma bela cena.

- _Seu nome._ - Aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma ordem que não foi obedecida pelo rapaz. O que deixou seus lábios foi um pedido para ser solto, por compaixão. Melhor seria se ele apenas tivesse respondido Kyo. Aquele tipo de pedido, de carência antes da morte, fizera com que unisse toda sua raiva para puxar as mexas castanha e enterrasse a cara do outro no chão. Terra, ele comeria terra ainda vivo, para descobrir a sensação quando fosse enterrado morto, se ainda tivesse a sorte de ser enterrado. Era brutal a forma como arrastava a bela face na terra, arranhando a mesma. - _Responda. _– Lhe deu uma segunda chance.

Ele lutou, mais foi parado pela dor e por um novo chute. Kyo tinha um animal rebelde agora. Que não obedecia a suas ordens. E a fúria de ser ignorado crescia. Ele era um assassino cruel e sem piedade, e todos que o seguiam deveria se sentir completamente satisfeito por não o matar. Aquele garoto deveria ser eternamente grato por ter poupado sua vida e ainda de levá-lo consigo. Mas não... Ele estava o desafiando. Estava querendo ver até onde Kyo poderia ir, e teria sua resposta.

Já não queria mais saber o nome dele, não interessava. Largou-o no chão para que as mãos fossem em direção às vestes do garoto, rasgando-o com força. Iria corromper ele. Mostrar-lhe que dos dois, tinha a maior força, o maior poder.

Ao som dos gritos, desesperados, terminou de tirar aquelas vestes, largando o corpo nu sobre o chão novamente. Machucaria-o pelo orgulho, e assim que o pôs de quatro, enfiou dois dedos dentro do corpo alheio. A surpresa e a dor foram expressas em um grito alto do menino, que tentou fugir do outro, se arrastando, mas foi parado quando a mão firme segurou seus cabelos.

- _O que foi, garoto? Não gosta de sentir isso?_ - Os dedos entraram ainda mais, queria ver ele implorando para parar. Mas nunca o faria, até se dar por satisfeito. Os mesmos dedos que brincavam dentro do orifício, se abriram, feito uma tesoura dentro dele. O local era tão apertado, que apenas pela pressão sentida em seus dígitos, concluiu que ele queria o expulsar de seu corpo.

Mas ninguém expulsava Kyo, de lugar nenhum. Ninguém tinha moral para negá-lo, da forma como fosse. Voltou a enterrar a cabeça dele no chão, esfregando-a novamente. - _Quem você pensa que é, garoto? Quem? Fala!_ - O questionamento não tinha nenhum sentido para o corpo que sofria a agressão. Só na mente de Kyo aquilo fazia sentido. Mas não daria tempo de resposta para ele. Os dedos deixaram o corpo, mas o local não ficou vazio por muito tempo. Procurou a bainha da espada, e a enfiou na entrada do garoto sem a menor paciência. O grito foi alto, acompanhado pelo choro que veio em seguida.

- _Qual o problema..?_ - A voz cínica de Kyo se aproximava perto do ouvido direito do garoto, enquanto ele ainda manipulava a bainha. O formato pontiagudo no final, para encaixar perfeitamente a lâmina da espada, era justamente a qual estava sendo girada dentro daquele corpo, violando, machucando. - _Disso você gosta, não é..?_ - Mais uma vez puxou os cabelos do garoto, agora para que seu rosto subisse de encontro ao seu, ao largar a bainha enterrada em sua traseira. Queria ver o choro. O desespero e a dor. O pedido para que ele tirasse aquilo de seu corpo era tão baixo, oculto pelo choro, que Kyo precisou ficar mais atento a cada coisa que saía dos lábios dele. - _Então_ _você quer outra coisa..? Eu vou te dar._ - Só precisava de uma mão para abrir expor seu membro. Sempre ficava excitado com a dor dos outros. Daquela vez não tinha nada de diferente.

O sexo pulsava, e foi direto para a boca bem desenhada do garoto, que foi obrigado a comportar com o tamanho daquele corpo entre os lábios. Chorava, enquanto Kyo se movia fodendo à boca quente e gostosa. Como alguém podia ser tão delicioso naquelas condições? A dor que ele sentia parecia fazer o corpo se tornar ainda melhor. Seu animal de estimação estava quase domesticado quando resolveu morder o membro do líder com força. Pela primeira vez em anos, um barulho passou por seus lábios em forma de dor, e a mão pesada foi em direção ao rosto bonito, desferindo um tapa pesado, o que desencadeou uma série de socos, que terminou quando jogou o corpo do garoto novamente no chão e o enforcou.

Continua.

* * *

Obrigado à todos que leram, deixem reviews!


End file.
